Myuria's tale
by Saivaraks
Summary: A little story focusing on Myuria's early life, and what she endured before meeting up with Edge and the others.
1. Myuria and an inn

**Hey, okay..this is my first attempt at a drama/romance story so don't be like rargh and stuff start of this is very slow I think, also note leavol is a leather strips that's are used like wool in creating clothes..I'm bad with names.**

Myuria awoke in a tranquility pod, they were new models of sleeping pods which were in many inns.

They supposedly help you to relax, by sending soothing sound waves through the body, in Myuria's case this didn't work.

It was the second week of sleeping in inns, and she was getting tired from the constant worrying of making enough money to eat and get through each day.

She wanted to have her normal life back, she wanted to be like any other teenage Morphus.

Getting up Myuria clipped her shoulder length pink hair back, suddenly a man wearing a black and white cleaners suit, walked in.

"Hey!!" Myuria cried dragging the sheets up to cover herself, laughing the man picked up the eco-friendly bin in her room.

Once he had left she took into account that she was fully dressed, blushing she walked over to a five foot standing mirror.

She was wearing a leavol crochet jumper, it was a bright white long sleeved top, she wore a fitted pair of pale blue jeans and hi-raiser blue runners.

Walking out of the room she headed downstairs and out the door of the inn.

Outside an electronic notice board had several electronic advertisements on it.

One of which was for a school of symbology, walking over she looked at the notice board, writing down an address for a person looking for workers to collect gambleberries.

**(Later)**

Myuria arrived at the location at half eleven, it was a small house at the edge of Centropolis, outside it stood an old woman handing out old fashioned woven baskets.

Walking over Myuria took a basket and went to the bushes out back.

**(Even Later)**

At half six Myuria had filled over eighteen baskets and brought them to the old woman.

Collecting her wage of three thousand fol, she headed to a shop to get some food.

As she approached the door of the shop a man dressed in a dark crimson suit stopped her.

"Good evening, lil lady" he said in a creepy voice, blocking her path "Hi.." Myuria said nervously taking a step back.

"What have you got there?" he said grabbing her arm and taking her money, "stop!" Myuria shouted, pulling away from him.

Unable to get away, she tried a different approach, using her free left hand she reached for her hair clip.

Grabbing it she dug the sharper side of it into the man arm, yelping he left her go, causing her to fall backwards.

He tried grabbing her legs, but was greeted with a kick to the stomach followed by another in a different area.

As the man crouched in pain Myuria stood up, "I'm sick of this!" she cried, thinking of all that she had, had to endured the past few weeks.

Running towards the man she brought her hand back, as she brought it forward in a fist, a bright spark emitted from her hand.

Hitting the man, he was sent off his feet, looking down at her hand, she could feel static running through her.

Confused, panic took over, grabbing her money she ran from the man, not stopping till she was back at the inn.

Once in her room, she just sat on her bed and cried, she had had too much first with her parents leaving, and now..she was a freak.

**Sorry it was a bit..eh anyway please R&R, the first few chapters may be slow, i don't know if I really want this to turn out all action packed magic flying stuff ya know..anyway thanks for reading I'll have more up soon.**


	2. Myuria and the apple crumble

Myuria awoke at half four, her stomach was rumbling, getting out of bed she remembered she hadn't gotten anything to eat.

Still scared after yesterday, Myuria nervously went downstairs and out the door of the inn.

The sky in Centropolis was light navy, fading into orange as a sun reached the horizon.

Myuria's hair was tossed about, she hated having it move freely but she hadn't anything to hold it back with.

Her normal straight, proud posture was reduced to a weak and tired slouch.

Myuria stumbled through the city, and after several minutes she arrived at a general goods shop.

Outside two vending machines were set up, these we're put up after closing hours for shops.

Scanning through the menu's Myuria selected some apple crumble, as she pressed the displayed button a digital apple crumble appeared in front of her.

Placing her money in and confirming her selection, the apple crumble materialised onto a small tray.

Taking the tray, Myuria sat down at one of the benches near the shop.

She was frightened being alone, but she was so hungry, she really didn't care.

Quickly eating her dessert Myuria placed the tray back onto the vending machine.

After arriving back at the inn Myuria looked at the notice board.

"Symbology.."She said quietly, writing down the address, Myuria went back to her room and slept.

Myuria awoke at ten, getting out of bed she looked around, her drawers were almost empty, she really did need to get new clothes.

Picking up her coin purse Myuria smiled *I guess I could treat myself* she thought walking towards the door.

Reaching the door it opened, and in walked the cleaner from yesterday.

"Oh, hello" Myuria smiled walking towards the doorway, stopping as she noticed he was blocking her path.

"Sorry" Myuria said trying to get past, "hello, _little lady_" he said looking at her, his blue eyes piercing her.

Gasping Myuria took a step back, "Help!" Myuria cried as the man lunged at her.

Grabbing her he muffled her second scream, throwing her onto her bed he took out a short saber, drawing a quick symbol of a web he stabbed through the centre with his saber.

As he finished this Myuria could feel herself being held down onto the bed.

Her face stuck to the head rest of her bed, she could barely breath.

Myuria squirmed but was unable to even open her mouth to scream again.

Suddenly someone burst into the room, "Is everything... What is going on!" a mans voice called, it sounded like the inn keeper.

A glint of hope sparked in her head and Myuria squirmed and struggled against the weight pushing her down.

She could feel the static building in her yet again.

"Cure condition" she heard the inn keeper call and she felt the weight holding her down disappear.

As she began to get up she could hear someone say something, unable to make it out she turned to see what had happened.

Getting her breath, she noticed that the cleaner had been knocked outside the room by something, and the inn keeper was now at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you..why is he over there?"Myuria asked, "Come along Muri"the inn keeper said "Forget about it, its over now", "but you're so close to the bed...my name's not Muri..".

Feeling the static within her, Myuria punched the man in the stomach, his long blonde hair going in the opposite direction which he was thrown.

As he landed he shimmered, before changing back into the cleaner, "Eh" he groaned getting to his feet, "Ice shards!" he called drawing a symbol in the air, it shone a bright blue.

Punching his saber through it his saber turned into an icicle, swinging it shards flew from the tip and towards Myuria!

Unable to move quick enough Myuria was hit by an ice shard, which stuck through the leg of her jeans, pining her to the wall.

"Ahh"Myuria cried, her hands shaking, she looked at the shard which had skinned her outer thigh, and pinned her to the wall by the fabric of her jeans.

Panic taking over she clawed at the shard trying to remove it, the man quickened his approach, but she was unable to grab the slippery surface of the shard.

Focusing Myuria clasped her hands around the shard, trying to create enough static to shatter the shard, grunting from the pressure Myuria's hand sparked shattering the shard and freeing her leg.

"I'm bored with these little games" the man said drawing the first symbol again, "leave me alone!" Myuria cried shooting her hand towards him.

The static building up within in Myuria was released causing a continous blast of lightning to fly from her hand, she could feel the surge flowing through her.

Tears started to appear from Myuria's eyes from the strain of power she had focused into her blast, using both hands to control the blast she steadied herself against the wall.

At the other side of the room the cleaner was being held against a now scorched black wall, himself no different.

Exhausted from the use of so much energy, Myuria left herself fall to the ground, trying to stay awake she crawled to the real inn keeper.

he was breathing slowly, but it seemed like he was going to die, trying to get some static back into her hands Myuria tried CPR.

As she hit his chest, he rose off the ground, and small transparent purple balls floated out of his chest.

A trail of light flowing behind them, they spiraled about before going into Myuria's chest.

Myuria could feel herself becoming more aware as if she had more energy, looking at the inn keeper again she noticed..he had stopped breathing.

**Ya, it was eh, I don't know, more problems for Myuria, now shes killed an inn keeper, and a bad person.**

**Thanks for the reviews and just for reading.**

**Special thanks to Alicewitch for being my stalker thank yous!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow if I think of something interesting to write XD**


	3. Myuria and the Chimera!

**Okay, it took forever to write as I forgot about it with all school/work and all so sorry.**

**I've loads of free time now so, ya chapter 4 should be up later today, enjoy...please.**

Myuria sat on a small plastic chair, the officers she had spoken to were in another room.

In front of her was a desk and a chair, it was the office of one of the officers.

The room was a pale yellow, maybe cream, she could feel her eyes watering and then she felt the warmth of a tear as it ran down her face.

The officers had asked her about the incident and she had explained as best she could.

Feeling nervous, she closed her eyes and thought of what might happen her, she imagined herself being brought to a cyberjail...she had heard stories about them, none good.

Opening her eyes Myuria saw an officer in front of her, ''Birken" was on his badge.

He wore the official dark navy hat and waist coat with a light blue pants, all with strange straps for holsters and the like wrapped about them.

"We have tried to contact you're parents, but we were unable to reach them, however..we did receive news that upon searching you're family home..that you're parents were..."he cut off, his eyes looked sad as if he had bad news to tell.

Myuria knew instantly what he was going to say, and she didn't want to know "Okay..I guess..that..I've been by myself now for so long, I want to remember my parents as what they were not what they are now..I..I've already cried my tears for them...I don't want to know, if that's alright.."

"Myuria.."Birken began, sadness in his voice "alright..you are free to go, but since you are only fifthteen you must have a legal guardian, we found this address in your bag..this school should sufice."

Nodding Myuria got up, picking up her dark purple jacket she walked out of the office and made her way back to the streets.

Once outside she let herself slide to the ground, sitting on the warm sun-baked ground she thought about what had happened.

*How could I have been so serious..so cold*

**(Later)**

Myuria arrived at Lexington school of symbology at half six.

The school was rather unimpressive, it was a small building that was inside the ruins of an ancient castle.

Behind the school she noticed a boy of maybe seventeen near the edge of a forest, he was casting a symbol on a chimera which was running quickly towards him.

"Hey, Look out!" Myuria called rushing over, she rushed into him knocking him out of the way of the charging chimera.

His shoulder lenght black hair was now over his face, his white shirt with diamond shapes sewn in was now covered in green stains from the grass, the same could be said for his flared white pants.

"Oh..I'm never going to tame one now!"he moaned getting to his feet and cleaning himself off.

Looking down at her, he stared into her sapphire eyes, "Thank you, I guess I miss timed my cast, I'm Lucien, you are?" he asked a blushing Myuria in a warm voice.

"Myuria,..its okay, Watch out!" she cried, more or less pouncing on him from where she lay on the ground, in an attempt to get him away from the charging Chimera.

The charge barely missed them again, sighing Myuria looked down to find that she was lying on top of Lucien, turning bright red Myuria bounced to her feet and pretended she was looking at a rock.

Lucien missing what had happened completely said "Don't worry you're very light, you didn't hurt me", getting to his feet he slowly walked over and retrieved his wand from his bag near the schools outer wall.

"Time to finish this, care to help?" Lucien asked, shaking her embarrassment off her face she nodded, looking around she picked up a rather large stick.

It was about five foot and the end of it had a large ball of pointy branches.

Lucien's wand had a blue diamond on the top, with two wing like gold shapes coming out of it, this was suspended in a globe full of water, which was connected to a metal rod, with leather wrapped around the middle for grip, the end of the pole had a sapphire engraved into it.

Pointing his wand out-straight he drew a circle inside the circle he drew a wavy line and an x.

Lifting his wand he slammed it into the symbol, "Water Pulse" he called and a massive cylinder of swirling water erupted from the globe on the tip of his wand, the diamond inside glowing vibrantly from the use of a water symbol.

The pulse of water slammed into the chimera knocking it back.

Unsure what to do, Myuria tried to generate the static feeling, feeling static run through her, Myuria ran at the chimera.

Dropping the stick from her hands as it had begun to singe she continued to run at the chimera.

Running forward she jumped and punched the chimera in the side, a loud bang emitted and the chimera was knocked sideways, its side burnt from the intense shock.

Turning towards Myuria, the chimera charged as it ran towards her Myuria noticed a shimmer in front of her, turning she saw Lucien drawing a symbol of what looked like a mirror..or maybe a shield?

Remembering the chimera, Myuria turned and quickly dodged to her right.

Then she heard a crash, looking up she saw the chimera unable to reach beyond a certain point, when it tried a flash of light repelled it.

Looking over she saw Lucien look as though he was being strained, the symbol still active in front of him.

Noticing the chimera was still wet, Myuria got to her feet, charging her static Myuria released a surge of lightning from her hands.

The chimera singed and burned, being knocked backwards, around her she noticed the barrier disappearing, glancing quickly to her left she saw Lucien collapse.

The surge was getting weaker, the chimera began moving towards her, falling to her her eyes began to close, as they closed she saw a figure rushing at the chimera, her eyes now closed she collapsed onto the ground.

**First chapter I kind of like :P, that means its probaly the worst.**

**Please read and review, it'd be nice to get more feedback, also thanks everyone who is reading, crazy the amount of hits this has already.**


	4. Myuria and the reader discretion warning

**Okay warning, this is quite violent and stuff, but this will probably be the most violent, dark chapter for ages, the rest will be happier, "Kay?"**

Myuria awoke in a rather uncomfortable pod, it was one that be found typically in a medical centre.

Pushing the glass in front of her she found that it wouldn't open.

Charging some static she touched the right side where the control panel usually was placed.

A quick spark and a clicking noise later the glass opened.

Sitting up she looked around the room, there was a woman sitting at a desk in the corner of the plain white, pentagon shaped room.

Next to her stood Lucien, he seemed worried, getting out of the pod Myuria walked over to the desk, turning towards her the woman seemed surprised.

"Myuria..how did you get out of you're revitalation pod?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I gave it a bit of a shock" she said looking at her hands.

The woman who was possibly a nurse looked past Myuria, smoke was coming out of the short circuited pod.

"Oh dear, well you can go, a officer Birken registered you earlier, you're schedule can be picked up at the reception"

"Come on Myuria, I'll show you where it is" Lucien told her noticing her confused look.

He lead her out into a dark wooden hall, "how did we end up in there?" she asked, "I was wondering the same thing, Mrs Nervil our school Nurse said, Butch Carmondy dropped us in" Lucien told her.

"Butch... he's abit... he's one of the school patrolers only reason he helped us I bet, he's just trying to get the end of year scroll of tactician" Lucien continued.

Noticing her confused look her went on, "it's a scroll given to the student of the year, one of the patrolers always gets it, the scroll has a different symbol every year, its the only way to get those symbols I think".

Nodding trying to pretend she understood what he had just said, Myuria tried to change the subject.

"So..Whats..how old are you?" Myuria asked trying to think of a question.

"Seventeen, didn't you catch my manly charm?" he replied laughing to himself as if he was saying a funny joke.

"Hahaha...that's really funny" Myuria tried, again pretending she knew what he was on about.

Continuing to laugh awkwardly she looked towards him, his mouth was hanging open and he looked like she had offended him.

"Oh...sorry" she stuttered blushing again, looking towards the ground she could feel his gaze move away from her.

"It's okay, I didn't think you would understand that joke...you impress me even more, than when you were fighting".

*Now I've done it* Myuria thought running her hand through her hair.

"So, whats your story Myuria?", she couldn't tell him, she felt like talking about things, but telling them to a complete stranger..could she?

Noticing her pained expression, Lucien changed the subject "Later I'll be doing a battle simulation test, would you like to help? Nobody has volunteered to help me, and you're skills in battle sure are impressive".

"Oh okay, I'll check my schedule and see if I can" Myuria replied.

**(A Minute Later)**

The two arrived at the reception desk, picking up her schedule she noticed it was completely blank "Huh?".

"Oh, the classes here are optional, just sign up for what interests you, you should really sign up for crafting a weapon would be hand", Lucien said, waving goodbye he went off to class.

Looking around the school Myuria stumbled into the crafting room.

**(Half five)**

Myuria is on her way to the forest to meet Lucien, on her way she meets a tall bald man wearing very dark clothes.

"Where are you off to?" The man asked, the tall man of eighteen or so asked.

He was muscular with a broad face, "I'm going to meet a friend of mine, Lucien he's doing a battle simulation.

"Battle simulation?, oh I remember you too, guess the Chimera didn't stop ye..how about we do a battle _Stimulation_of our own" he's eyes lowering down Myuria's body.

"Hey!" she called slapping him across the face, "guess that's a yes" he said a bastard sword materialising in front of him.

His eyes squinted, his hands began to glow red, moving his left hand over the blade it began to catch fire.

Gasping Myuria jumped back away from him.

She grabbed the small two foot scepter she had made earlier from her back.

The top of the scepter had a lightning shaped crystal on it, the small pole attached to it was purple.

Pressing a button the scepter expanded to about five foot, the end had a pointed blade sticking out, which was curved.

"Get back!, you perverted creep!" Myuria called pointing her scepter at him.

"Pervert..creep...I'm Butch..not far off though" he smirked a red aura began to grow around him, his pale green eyes turning a dark red.

All his features darkened, Myuria held her defensive stance but slowly backed away from him.

Launching forward he raised his blade and swung it sideways with enough force to create a crash as it struck air.

"Crushing void" he said his voice dark and lifeless.

Repeating the swing two more times a small rip appeared in the air in front of him, slashing his sword through it a large blast struck Myuria in the ribs.

Struggling to move Myuria grabbed her scepter, "lightning Surge!" she cried feeling the static in her shoot out of her staff hitting Butch.

Shaking off the strike, Butch focused his energy again, vibrant red lines appearing on his skin.

For a brief second Myuria could feel the pressure lift, stopping her surge she ran towards the woods.

"Lucien!" she cried, thinking that he was her only hope right now.

"Luc.." she was cut off "none of that now" Butch said covering her mouth and pining her against a tree.

Squirming Myuria was held against the tree her legs not touching the ground.

Thinking quickly, Myuria kicked off her shoes, sending static to her feet she kicked Butch in a rather painful spot.

Grunting he fell over, raising her leg she kicked him twice more before running for help.

"Lucien! Lucien! Help!" she cried running through the trees.

"Myuria!" she hear him call back, looking around she saw him running towards her.

*I'm safe now* she thought to herself running towards Lucien.

Than she noticed Lucien quicken his pace and begin to point behind her.

Turning her head she saw an even more demonic version of Butch behind her.

Opening her mouth to scream she was stopped by a force punching her in the stomach.

Myuria's body shook and she fell to the ground.

Now unable to move, Butch picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Butch drop her!" Lucien called readying his wand, Butch ignored him.

Taking a small hammer from his bag, Lucien smashed the globe on his wand, the glass shattered but the water stayed suspended around the diamond.

Luciens eyes turned a bright blue, "Tears of the fallen, rejector of Hades, formed from a pure kyanos diamond, griever of Kore, lend me you're hand Cyane!, Goddess of an ancient Civilisation!" Lucien whispered.

The diamond on his wand grew the water creating the figure of a beautiful woman, the diamond merged with the figure of a woman created by the water.

Her torso and thighs were covered in diamond, her fingers had sharp pointed diamonds where nails should have been.

Half her face was covered in a diamond, her hair, arms and legs were all made up of pure water.

This was Cyane a Niaid, a creature bound to Lucien's soul, a water Nymph.

"Cyane, save Myuria!" Lucien called his face already showing strain, even from just summoning her.

Nodding Cyan began to move towards Butch, her movements graceful and quick.

The water flowing to her arms increased and she shot her hands towards Butch, slashing him with her nails.

Stumbling, Butch turned"Seriously.." he said still demonic, "moving infernal!" he called sending a fire ball at Cyane, the ball went through her but didn't quench.

"What!" Lucien cried as Cyane began to evaporate, "Cyane!" he called.

Looking ahead, she charged at Butch, exploding into a massive wave.

Placing Myuria on a branch Butch ran forwards ripping through the massive wave, swinging his sword around he hit Lucien sending him flying back abit.

Lucien could now feel his energy leaving him, looking up he saw Butch advance in the background he thought he saw something move.

"Myuria..Cyane.."he said weakly "shes gone, you aren't going to get any more help, and once I'm finished with you I'll be surprised if you can summon Cyane again."

Butch raised his sword and as he brought it down he froze,"eh" he groaned shaking.

He felt weaker, his energy was being drained.

Looking around he saw Myuria, hundreds of purple balls were going into her, her hand was on his spine.

"What!" he cried, "Siren back breaker" Myuria whispered charging static and hitting him in the back with her fist, the static shook his body knocking him forward, the vibrations created sound waves which continued as he shook.

His ears began to bleed and he collapsed next to them, as he fell he placed something into his mouth.

Not taking any notice Myuria went over to Lucien, "thank you..I'm not sure but I think I can give you some energy...really though thank you, I don't know what he would have done to me.."she stopped.

Putting her hands onto Lucien's back she released a small static surge, draining her own energy.

She felt herself weaken, but she saw Lucien move abit.

Smiling a tear rolled down her face, then she heard somthing behind her.

Turning she saw Butch stand up...something gooey rolling down his chin.

"Gamble berries!" she cried realising he had healed himself.

Unable to generate any more static Myuria tried kicking him away, "Now..we can have some fun" he said his voice demonic again.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, as he started to walk off Lucien climbed to his feet.

Turning Butch shot a paralysing shot at Lucien freezing him on the spot.

Unable to move Lucien could just watch as Butch carried Myuria off.

"Lucien! Lucien!!" Her screams echoed through his ears.

**Please review.**

**Ya more in a day or two, buh bye for now!**

**Actually some deleted material is below, just imagine that in place of the last few lines if u want, sorry for changing it.**

Butch raised his sword and brought it down striking Lucien in the back, turning Butch picked Myuria up.

Unable to move Lucien watched as Butch carried Myuria off.

His eyes slowly closing "Lucien! Lucien!!" Her screams echoed through his ears.


	5. Lucien to the Rescue!

Myuria lay in the corner of a small room, the room was brightly lit with a green light.

There was an old rubber chair in the corner of the room.

It was a dark blue, people hadn't used rubber for chairs in several hundred years.

Myuria slowly opened her eyes, she groaned as she saw the bright light, a small window was up near the top of the wall Myuria was lying against.

A grey door was next to the chair, slowly Myuria got to her feet.

She stood up, but as she tried to step forward a sharp pain rushed up her legs.

She fell to the ground, looking at her legs she saw her jeans were shredded from the knees down, her sleeves were no better.

Around her legs was a pair of pulse-cuffs, they were a bright neon blue, they were wrapped around her legs, if she tried to move her legs they would tighten.

Looking around for something she could use to pry them off, she noticed the floor was also covered in a dark rubber.

*What is this!?* Myuria thought to herself, not knowing why she had been brought here.

Myuria began to think *why would Butch make me a prisoner?! Whats he going to do to me!?*.

Panicking, Myuria began to drag herself towards the door, reaching towards it she was about to open it, when it opened.

An intense heat struck her as Butch walked in, picking her up her threw her against the wall opposite.

The rubber floor began to melt with the intense heat he gave off.

He advance on Myuria quickly, "Get away from me!" she cried trying to generate static.

Unable to create any, she started to struggle away from him, "Lucien!!" she screamed qs she was knocked unconscious.

**An hour earlier (Lucien)**

Lucien could feel the static wearing off, his fingers twitched slightly.

Slowly he managed to move a foot, his whole body was numb from not being moved, but his energy was back.

Shaking his body awake he picked up his wand, focusing he gathered some moisture from the air, after several seconds of gathering the water, he was able to summon Cyane.

"Cyane, can you track Myuria?, we need to find her", he said to the now materialised Niaid.

Nodding she raised her hands, a small light flickered from her finger tips and billions of water droplets appeared around them.

A trail of orange droplets in front of them displayed where Myuria had been carried off.

Nodding his appreciation, Lucien took off towards the trail, followed bu Cyane.

**An hour later**

After running for an hour or so they came upon an area of oddly shaped ruined buildings.

"The old estates?" Lucien asked Cyane, "yes" she answered her voice soft and thoughtful, "be careful Lucien, this area has been abandoned for sometime now, there could be a lot of creatures about".

"Alright" he said as Cyane began to flow back into his wand, slowly restoring his spent energy.

Moving forward Lucien barely took into account the darkness he was now surrounded by.

The trees of the forest hung low over the ruined buildings, most of the branches were bare, the wind blew them making the trees creak.

Lucien looked though the buildings, starting with the smallest building on his left.

Looking through the door Lucien could barely see in front of himself.

Cursing his lack of knowledge when it came to fire symbology, Lucien took out a small flash glow.

The flash glow was a small floating sphere which emites a dim light.

Sighing over the very little light the flash glow gave out, he guided it through the small building.

Two buildings later Lucien came to another small building, inside the roof was broken in places, dim moonlight shone through the roof.

Walking in, he searched the first two room, both had furniture sprawled about, moss covered almost all the furniture and small animals ran out as he walked past their hiding places.

Continuing, Lucien walked into the third room, his flash glow illuminated his face.

This room was the darkest so far, the windows were blocked up so no light entered at all.

He moved into the room, he felt nervous as the glow did not light all the room, only just in front of him.

Lucien could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, stopping he shook his head, he was ashamed for being so foolish, *Come on Lucien, its just you're mind* he told himself.

Then the room grew cold, he could see his breath in the air in front of his face.

He froze as he felt something breath on the back of his neck,*Seriously Lucien* he thought.

That's when he saw the vapor over his shoulder, turning he shouted "Scorching frost!" a blast of condensation flew from his wand and struck the wall behind him, where it struck on the wall, shattered and caught fire.

From the flickering light of the fire he saw a ghostly face staring at him from his left.

"What!" he shouted jumping back, he pressed himself up against a wall as the deathly face approached him, two skeletal hands appeared holding a scythe.

It had no body, but there was a cloak which floated behind it, gliding towards him it lifted its jagged scythe.

In his mind Lucien told himself to move, but his body wouldn't.

He closed his eyes as the scythe began to fall towards him, time seemed to freeze as Lucien imagined the scythe hitting him.

A sharp pain and a warm feeling as blood flowed from him, he thought of his cold dead self on the ground, a lifeless form on the ground, then he thought of Myuria..

Myuria, captured by Butch, what would he do to her?!

Opening his eyes Lucien jumped to the right as the scythe struck the area he was standing previously.

"Fear is for the weak spirited....I've no time for fear as right now I'm needed!", he said looking at the ground.

He slowly raised his gaze, his eyes a vibrant blue, lines of blue flowed through his body.

"Tears of the Fallen, Cyane, come to my aid!" Lucien said only saying a portion of the incantation.

Yet he was still able to summon Cyane, "Cyane, smite this fiend!" he told her, walking out of the building he continued his search into the next house.

Walking to the dorr he raised his wand, and a wave of water smashed into the door, his eyes turned to an icy blue and the water turned the door to ice, it shattered as he stepped towards it.

He moved towards the second door and did the same, inside the second room there was a little light in the room, it was dim as if the energy had been sucked from it.

The floor was sticky and there was a strong smell from the room, almost like something was burning, the walls looked scorched.

"Myuria!" Lucien called rushing out of the room and up the small ruined stairs.

At the top of the stairs he found an unconscious Butch, his skin looked burnt, his clothes melted to him and he gave off a horrible smell...but he was very much alive.

Looking at him in disgust Lucien ran through the last room looking for Myuira.

After looking and not finding her, he ran outside shouting "Myuria!!" desperately hoping she was near.

Then he saw her, barely holding herself upright, at the door frame of the largest building.

Her clothes were more or less shredded, she had herself covered in an old bed sheet.

Unsure whether to smile to her or not, he ran towards her.

Until he felt something hit him in the back knocking him to the ground.

"Butch.."Lucien said knowing instantly who it was.

Getting up he turned to see a fully demonic Butch standing behind him.

He had transformed himself, he was now above 7ft, dark shinned with cracks in it like it was dry.

A bright orange illuminated from the cracks, he now had a large mane that ran down his back.

His chest was bare, a dark read symbol carved into his skin.

He wore a dark black pants, his toes were sticking out of his shoes, he was much muscular and demonic in this form.

"Your gonna die..." he said in his dark voice, he slashed at Lucien, fire ripping through the air.

Ducking to the ground Lucien, barely avoided the blast, "such a child! your gonna die a child!, your friend however...." Butch said smirking.

"She.." he didn't finish as Cyane hit into him, she struck his side, dematerialised and then materialised at the other side of him.

"How dare you" she said shooting water at him, while he was staggered, gliding forward she jumped and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stupid Nymph" Butch said grabbing her foot and crushing it "Silly baboon" she replied, restoring her foot from the moisture in the air.

Twirling away from him, she raised her hand to her lips and blew a diamond shard kiss at Butch.

Tiny diamond particles flew at him from her hand, he moved to avoid it but was unable, the diamonds shredded his shoulder.

"Infernal heat" he said shooting a ball of fire at her, his hand reddened from where the fire shot out.

Cyane winked at him and dissolved into the ground, she reappeared as a large ring of water which surrounded Butch.

Picking up from where she had left off, Lucien lifted his wand and said "Whirling diamond shower", the water rose around Butch, trapping him in a water cyclone.

The water sparkled from the diamonds which were in it, Butch cried out as he was repeatedly slashed by microscopic diamonds.

Every cut from a diamond was like that of a paper cut in size, but was increasingly painful.

It could take several hours to die, the symbol was both painful for the caster and torture for the victim.

By the morning there would be nothing left of the hideous monster known as Butch Carmondy, Lucien felt terrible but he couldn't lose consciousness, though symbols usually drain energy as they are maintained, this was different.

This symbol took energy first and if the caster didn't have enough, it would take all of the casters energy, than drain whatever else it can find until it has energy.

Stumbling forward, he reached Myuria, she sat on the ground, wide eyed.

As he came close to her she shrieked and moved back away from him.

Then realising who it was she moved to him, clutching onto him she cried into his shoulder.

**Now that, that's over..zomg!! I don't know what to write anymore.**

**I think Butch got a nice end, see the shards are supposed to be like dust, but really shiny and stuffs.**

**Please read and review, the next section will be up soonish, Alice and myself are working on a new project right now.**

**Reminder anonymous people can review too so please do, some feed back would be lovely...I've cookies for those who respond!! and carrots if u don't like cookies!!**


End file.
